Joey and Rex's Doma Duel
Featured Duel: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler Turn 1: Rex Raptor Rex draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Rex's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Rex then Special Summons two "Gilasaurus" from his hand (1400 → 1900/400) in Attack Position via their own effects. He then Normal Summons "Kaitoptera" (1400 → 1900/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a Card. Turn 2: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Joey's hand contains "Scapegoat", "Rocket Warrior", "Metalmorph", an unknown Trap, and an unknown Magic Card. Joey then Sets a Card ("Scapegoat"). Turn 3: Rex Raptor Rex draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Kaitoptera" with one "Gilasaurus" in order to Fusion Summon "Horned Saurus" (2000 → 2500/1000) in Attack Position. Rex then Normal Summons "Giant Rex" (2000 → 2500/1200) in Attack Position. Since Joey controls a monster, the negative effect of "Giant Rex" does not apply and it is able to attack. "Horned Saurus" then attacks directly through its own effect (Joey 4000 → 1500). "Giant Rex" attacks & destroys Joey's "Panther Warrior" (Joey 1500 → 1000). "Gilasaurus" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Gilasaurus" attacks and destroys Joey's first "Sheep Token". Turn 4: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and Sets two Cards. Turn 5: Rex Raptor Rex draws. "Horned Saurus" attacks Joey's "Rocket Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to take control of Rex's "Gilasaurus" and makes it the new attack target of "Horned Saurus". Rex then activates his face-down "Jurassic Heart" to negate "Magic Arm Shield" and destroy it. "Horned Saurus" then destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". "Giant Rex" attacks and destroys Joey's second "Sheep Token". "Gilasaurus" attacks and destroys Joey's third "Sheep Token". Rex then Sets a Card. Turn 6: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". He then activates "Star Blaster" to target his last "Sheep Token" and roll a die. The die result will be added to the Level of the Sheep Token and after that happens Joey can Tribute his Sheep Token to summon a monster from his hand whose Level is the same as the Sheep Token's. The die result is a 6, so Joey increases the Level of the Sheep Token by 6 ("Sheep Token": Level 1 → 7), making it a Level 7 monster. Joey then Tributes the Sheep Token to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Joey then activates his face-down "Metalmorph", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 2700/2000 → 2300). Now when "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks an opponent's monster, it will gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target during damage calculation. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks Rex's "Horned Saurus". The effect of "Metalmorph" activates ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2700 → 3950/2300). "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" destroys "Horned Saurus" (Rex Raptor 4000 → 2550). After damage calculation, the effect of "Metalmorph" expires ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 3950 → 2700/2300). Joey Sets a Card. Turn 7: Rex Raptor Rex draws. He then Tributes "Gilasaurus" and "Giant Rex" in order to Tribute Summon "Tyrant Dragon" (2900 → 3400/2500) in Attack Position. "Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Joey 1000 → 300). Rex then activates his face-down "Chain of the Underworld" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from Joey's Graveyard to his side of the Field in Attack Position with its ATK decreased by 700 (2400 → 1700/2000), but Joey is allowed to draw one card. Since "Tyrant Dragon" finished an attack and Joey controls a monster, "Tyrant Dragon" can attack again. "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Celebration of Creation" in response. Rex states that his "Tyrant Dragon" negates and destroys any Trap card that targets it, but Joey reveals that "Celebration of Creation" didn't target Tyrant Dragon, but rather, it immediately ends Rex's turn. Turn 8: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Pot of Greed". He then Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards from his Deck ("Release Restraint" and "Claw of Hermos"). He then activates "Release Restraint" to Tribute "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and Special Summon "Gearfried the Swordmaster" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "The Claw of Hermos" to send the latter and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to the Graveyard and form "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword". Joey equips "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to "Gearfried the Swordmaster", increasing the ATK of "Gearfried the Swordmaster" by 1000 as well as increasing its ATK by 500 for every Dragon-Type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 2600 → 3600 → 4100/2200). Since "Gearfried the Swordmaster" has been equipped with an Equip Card, its effect activates, allowing Joey to destroy "Tyrant Dragon" ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 4100 → 3600/2200). "Gearfried the Swordmaster" attacks directly (Rex Raptor 2550 → 0). Aftermath *"The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Rex's soul. * Joey declares that he will defeat Doma because he doesn't want more people to lose their souls because of them. Category:Waking the Dragons Duels